Dragon Ball Xenoverse: The X Factor
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: When Zero defeated Omega, X should havd disappeared. But he didn't vanish, he was summoned out of the permanent retirement called death and into a new adventure. It's no different to fighting mavericks, but will X find the peace he strives for? Warning: Spoilers for Mega Man Zero 3 and other games. Along with Xenoverse 1 (Obviously)
1. Chapter 1: Start of a great adventure

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This fic is inspired by Zer0the0mega108's Omega: Xenoverse. It's worth a look but has sadly lacked updates in recent years.**

 **Note: This story shall follow the events of Xenoverse 1. The one I own. If anyone can find me a transcript for the game, I will greatly appreciate it. It will help me update this faster. Also this follows the POV of Mega Man X but I'll only break the POV rarely.**

 **I don't own DBZ or MegaMan X. If that was true, this would have been a real game. I also don't own any music used.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _Unknown POV_**

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron." A man said.

"Your wish is granted." a large green dragon said as a flash of light appeared. With that he pulled a hero that was on the brink of fading away forever.

 **X's POV**

(Cue Megaman Zero: The Ruins of Lab)

"The defeated Omega is using your original body. That's all... Your current body may be a copy... But your heart is the real thing. All right, now's the time. While the Dark Elf's power is weak. Time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero!" I shouted as my spirit.

Zero gets up as he prepares his Z-Saber.

"Zero, don't do it! That's your original body! Don't you feel any attachment?! Are you really prepared to spend the rest of your life in that cheap fake?!" The traitor scientist named Dr. Weil shouted from a broken intercom.

"You can do it. You know what's truly important. Go on, Zero!" I encouraged him as I felt my time was almost up.

Zero charges forward and slashes at Omega, who starts to explode. Knocking him out as I call out to him with my final words as I know my time has been spent.

"Can you hear me, Zero? My energy is almost all spent. I can't... stay in this world... much longer. Zero... I want to leave this world in your care. The threat Weil represents has not left this world. I want you... to protect humans and Reploids. Ze...ro... You can do it... You... can..." I said as I felt myself fade away.

(No Music)

I awoke in a mysterious area that I didn't recognize. However that didn't matter, I should be dead. I looked down and saw that my body was the same one I had for most of my life from the 4th to 7th Maverick wars. Though it was a bit sleeker as I was felt stronger than I remembered. I looked up to see a lavender haired man with a sword wearing a coat. He gave an aura that made me think of Zero and Axl back when we were Maverick Hunters.

"Farewell." a voice behind me said as I turned to see a giant green dragon, a real life dragon. He then vanished as 7 orbs fly off to who knows where.

"What!?" I shouted to my confusion at what's going on.

"Your Surprised, I'm sure." The man said.

I nodded at him saying "Yes."

"I'll have to explain it all to you later." he said drawing his sword as I felt a bit tense at what's happening.

 ** _WARNING!_**

"For now, let's see how much power you have AAAHH!" He shouted as he rushed at me.

(Cue Mega Man X: Boss Battle Theme)

I pulled out my X-Buster as I jumped over him as I shot a flurry of buster shots as he somehow countered by firing his own projectiles despite my scanners saying he's 100% organic.

I noticed him slash at me repeatedly hitting me a few times before I jump back before dashing at him. I then prepared a move that Dr. Light gave to me all those years ago that still remains in my database.

 _"SHORYUKEN!"_ I shouted as I hit him with a familiar uppercut jump punch technique, minus the fire of course.

"ARGH!" He shouted in pain as I awaited him to come down.

...He didn't come down. He was now flying.

"What... the... actual... fuck." was all I got to say as he slash me into the air as I saw that I could fall on top of him. I then quickly searched myself as I gripped a familiar handle that felt comforting to wrap my hand around.

It was the Z-Saber, the only thing I had left of Zero with me. This caused a smirk as I looked down as I turned it on as the familiar green blade appeared as I slashed down upon this man. Causing him to fly into a tree as he fell down.

Much to my surprise, he got up and walked to me as he put away his sword via throwing it into the air and catching it in it's scabbard on his back.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you by the way." He said.

"It was no problem. Just please give me some foresight or at least give me a minute to prepare alright?" I said. This caused him to get flustered.

"Sorry. I was just trying to tell how strong you are. Mr..." He said as he drifted off.

"MegaMan X, but my friends call me X." I said.

"Well X, I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks."

"Cool. Now if your could please answer my current million dollar question. Why am I here?" I asked as I put away my Z-Saber.

"I want you to become a time patroller and defend Universe 7." Trunks said.

"...Time what now? Universe 7? Also who was that dragon?" I once again asked.

"Time patrollers defend and maintain history in order to make sure things run smoothly. Even if there's a few extra details like a time patroller's presence."

"Okay, and the dragon?" I said pointing to where the Dragon once stood.

"That was Shenron. A dragon that will grant you a wish if you gather the seven Dragon Balls." Trunks said.

"Oh my god, if Axl was here..." I said, remembering my hilariously immature friend from my maverick hunting days.

Trunks had a confused face before becoming even more flustered than before the realization set in "N-No! No! Not like THAT! The Dragon Balls are Seven mystical orbs that are scattered once your wish is granted."

"Ah okay." I said in relief

"So, ready to start your first mission X?" Trunks asked.

"Sure but I do have a few questions about this world before we start." I said as we left to go somewhere else.

"Ok, I'll tell you the basics and tell you more as we go along."

"I might as well tell you my experiences and all you need to know about Reploids, the type of robot that I am."

"Wait What!?" Trunks shouted.

I had learned the basics of this world as Trunks showed me a scroll that showed my first mission. What I need to correct. We were now in the Time Nest as Trunks called it.

 _"Special Beam Cannon!" A slug-like humanoid named Piccolo shouted as he fired a beam._

 _The beam went sailing at it was aimed at two Saiyans named Goku who had the other Saiyan Raditz in a full nelson._

 _Raditz suddenly broke free as the beam killed Goku. Raditz then killed Piccolo quickly._

That was clearly not suppose to happen according to Trunks.

"This isn't good." Trunks muttered as he then pulled out a green piece of tech. "Here take this. It's called a scouter, it will allow me to contact and talk to you during the mission."

I took it and attached it to my helmet. It fit quite nicely as I then gave a thumbs up as I was saying "I'm ready." Before felling an odd sensation as I was gone. Being sent into the past to fight and protect. "Just like I did back then." I muttered.

Little did I know that this was only the beginning of a grand adventure.

 **Yeah, this isn't 100% accurate to both Mega Man X and DBZ so please don't go insta hating this fic. But it will focus on the main story of Xenoverse for now. If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave a review and I may or may not include it. Also I'm gonna focus more on my RWBY X TF2 Story for now. Like I said at the top, if anyone can send me a transcript of Xenoverse's main storyline, I'd greatly appreciate it as it will help me get these out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first saiyan warrior

**Due to no transcripts that I could find so far. I decided to follow the logic of the original anime along with cutscenes from the game. This also may or may not include some TFS moments and lines. Enjoy my dear viewers. Also I have thought that like Omega: Xenoverse and other fanfics based on anime. I thought this needed an intro. I hope you enjoy the intro. English Melissa lyrics by Danny Alv. Original song preformed by Porno Graffiti.**

 **I also didn't expect it to get favorite and reviewed so soon.**

* * *

 _(The shot shows multiple scenes of Goku battling Raditz, Vegeta & Nappa, Frieza, Android 18 & Android 19, Broly, Super Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Kid Buu, and Beerus from different points in time.)_

 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(The shot now shifts to 2 mysterious figures watching the events as the screen turns purple and then shows a T shaped visor appear in the purple as a Red glow shines through it.)_

 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._

 _(The shot cuts to X running with Goku and Vegeta as Trunks (Xenoverse) and Gohan (Adult) follow their respected fathers and X.)_  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive..._

 _(It then shows the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks both reading a Scroll as it shows false timelines. Both bearing angry expressions.)_

 _I don`t know how I`ll get through by myself_  
 _With my heart in a daze._  
 _The birds besides me soar away into the endless sky._  
 _Will the find with their free spirits the light_  
 _At the end of this maze?_

 _(Then it cuts to X as he jumps up and shoots at an unknown target. Before showing him on the ground firing a charge shot.)_  
 _Please wait...I want to fly with you._  
 _Let me on your back to look for my soul._  
 _All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish._  
 _If I just reach up higher, I`ll find what I desire._  
 _I`ll never tire `till I..._

 _(Meanwhile it shows an unknown figure with long hair standing on a mountain as he looks off as a silhouette appears of his original form.)_  
 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(Suddenly it cuts to X as he is surrounded by the Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu as they all beat him into the ground. X then looks up to see Dr. Light, Proto Man, Roll, and Mega Man Classic with many of the robot masters from Mega Man 1 all looking at him with encouraging smiles. Then X sees his friends and loved ones like Alia, Axl, Zero (Both Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero variations), and Commander Signas doing the same.)  
 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze.__

 _(As the three attack X, he suddenly is glowing as it shows X in his Ultimate Armor as he Nova Strikes Frieza, sending him flying. Aims a full powered charge shot at Cell, obliterating the bastard. Then fires a powerful energy blast Hadouken at Buu, killing him as well.)_  
 _I am bent down to the ground with no strength_  
 _And I`m lost in despair._  
 _In times like this, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease_  
 _I don`t mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air._  
 _I`ve tried to stand upon my feet_  
 _But every time, I fall back down again._

 _(The Camera pans to X with Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time with all the Z-Fighters behind them alongside X's friends and family.)_  
 _Maybe this is not the way to find my answer._  
 _The wind is calling me free, and It is guiding me free_  
 _And I will then find..._

 _(Suddenly a mysterious bald figure with fully blue eyes with purple scars/eye shadow look down at X. A smile visible on his shadowed face. Next to him is a pale face with red hair. He has red eyes and a smile rivaling that of his companion.)_  
 _The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt._  
 _There`s no time to wait or hesitate._

 _(Suddenly the screen changes to show "Dragon Ball Xenoverse:". Suddenly a Mega Man X styled X flashes as "The X Factor" appears under it.)_

* * *

 **What did you all think? The intro foreshadows the events of the fanfic, so I'll leave you to speculate. I'm not telling how each scene fits into the fanfic, or if it will at all.**

 **Now, I think I'll respond to reviews.**

 **R98: I hope Beerus gets into DB as well. Also for the part you're stuck on, I have a tip. Equip "I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now...". That helped me beat the game. Good luck.**

 **Guest 1: No, I don't plan for any harlem in this fic. The most you'll get is X remembering Alia (and possibly I may or may not have something planned for this fic about that), and Possibly Trunks x Supreme Kai of Time. But any other ships are spoilers right now anyway.**

 **Guest 2: No, X will not gain any abilities or Ki attacks in this fic. I have a better idea and I dare somebody to guess it.**

 **Guest 3: X will not be tractable by the Androids unless he's in the time period. So the hub is his safe haven from them unless they're there as well.**

* * *

I materialized in a green field as it shows that Saiyan known as Raditz as he is fighting two figure, Goku and Piccolo.

Raditz is perfectly in near top shape while the other two are worn out. Heck, Piccolo is missing an entire arm.

I then jump out of hiding and looked at Raditz. "...Kidnapping a child, hurting the innocent, destroying countless lives... You are no better than the countless Mavericks I've fought and defeated!" I shouted at him angrily.

Raditz looked at me confused and noticed my scouter before asking "Who are you? Are you with Frieza like me?"

I gave him an angry glare "No. I'm the guy that gonna fight for everyone on this planet."

Raditz then looked at me curiously before smirking saying mockingly "Oh look at him, he thinks he's people. Whats your power level little grunt?"

His scouter beeped as it scanned me. His eyes widen as he sees the result.

"Undetermined!? What is wrong with this thing!? That shouldn't be possible!?" He shouted in shock.

Goku and Piccolo look at me while Raditz is trying to figure out if his scouter is broken.

"Who are you?" Goku asks me.

"I will tell you both in due time. But do any of you have an attack that can beat him?" I say.

"I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is, I can use it with one arm." Piccolo said.

"And what's the downside?" Goku asked.

"You'll have to distract him while I charge it..."

"That's not too bad..." I started to say.

"...for five minutes. And considering he beat me and Goku to a pulp in under one and... ah, never mind, I'm sure you can handle it." He said.

"Isn't a whole five-minute startup time for an attack is preeeetty abyssmal in terms of usability in battle?" I questioned before me and Goku prepared to battle Raditz, who had finally calmed down.

As the battle continued, I whipped out a quick buster shot combo as Goku hit him with a "Kamehameha!".

Suddenly I got an idea as I did a similar pose to Goku charging up a Kamehameha.

"Hadouken!" I shouted as I thrusted my fists forwards before firing a powerful blue energy blast that aimed directly at Raditz.

"Hado-what?" was all he got to say before it hit him.

Suddenly Goku grabbed him by the tail as Raditz tricked him into letting go.

As the battle raged on. Raditz prepared an attack. "Keep your eye on the birdie!" He shouted as he fired a pink energy attack.

I jumped over it only for the explosion of the ki blast to send me high into the sky.

 **2 minutes later...**

I eventully reached the ground.

Piccolo was still charging the attack and Goku was on the ground, Raditz laughing at him as he tried to crush Goku with his foot.

I was about to step in when a young boy, who I later learned was named Son Gohan, headbutted Raditz to get him off Goku.

Raditz then smacked him away after he recovered. I was interested in seeing how this will play out. According to Trunks, this was supposed to happen.

The long spikey haired Saiyan then charged up a Ki Blast, ready to destroy Gohan. I then dashed by and grabbed him as I shouted "No!"

Quickly putting the tired and bruised boy down in the ditch. Suddenly I jumped out as I began to wrack my brain for an idea to stall him.

I suddenly had a good one. I remember Dr. Light once added something with the Shoryuken technique. It was a long shot, but it worth a shot.

I rushed at him from the back and turned him around. "SHIN-SHORYUKEN!" I shouted as I gave him a mighty flawless upcut jump punch to the chin that sent him literally flying.

Raditz then spit out a bit of blood. "You'll pay for that runt!" he shouted as he rushed at me in pure rage.

Goku suddenly brought him back to the ground via smashing him at it as he had him in a full nelson and shouted "Ready Piccolo?"

"Ready!" the slug man said as he fired a beam at the two.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The blast killed both Goku and Raditz this time. Goku had a smile at the victory.

"Good job X. Everything is how it's supposed to be now. Let's get you back to base." Trunks said from the scouter as I vanished once more. Leaving a tired boy and a Namekian that didn't see me leave as he asked himself "Who was he? Where is he? I doubt I'm gonna get my answers today." He sighed as he heard a helicopter nearby as he noticed Goku's friends were in the helicopter.

* * *

"Good job, and with no side effects. I didn't even think this was your first time X." Trunks said congratulating me.

"Thanks Trunks. I really wish we didn't have to kill him, but that's his fate sadly." I said, mourning that I had been involved in the act of killing an organic being.

"I know what you mean. But anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I say we should go and take a break." Trunks said as he put the scroll away.

"A break sounds nice. I could go and get accustomed to this place in the meantime." I nodded before walking off as I went to explore Toki Toki City.

* * *

 **And that's Raditz. 1 Saiyan down, 2 to go. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil, Memories, and Saibamen

**Heya, I hope you enjoy part 3. Now to answer reviews.**

 **R98: You're welcome. Also can't say I have played it yet. But I do plan to someday.**

* * *

 _(The shot shows multiple scenes of Goku battling Raditz, Vegeta & Nappa, Frieza, Android 18 & Android 19, Broly, Super Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Kid Buu, and Beerus from different points in time.)_

 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(The shot now shifts to 2 mysterious figures watching the events as the screen turns purple and then shows a T shaped visor appear in the purple as a Red glow shines through it.)_

 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._

 _(The shot cuts to X running with Goku and Vegeta as Trunks (Xenoverse) and Gohan (Adult) follow their respected fathers and X.)_  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive..._

 _(It then shows the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks both reading a Scroll as it shows false timelines. Both bearing angry expressions.)_

 _I don`t know how I`ll get through by myself_  
 _With my heart in a daze._  
 _The birds besides me soar away into the endless sky._  
 _Will the find with their free spirits the light_  
 _At the end of this maze?_

 _(Then it cuts to X as he jumps up and shoots at an unknown target. Before showing him on the ground firing a charge shot.)_  
 _Please wait...I want to fly with you._  
 _Let me on your back to look for my soul._  
 _All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish._  
 _If I just reach up higher, I`ll find what I desire._  
 _I`ll never tire `till I..._

 _(Meanwhile it shows an unknown figure with long hair standing on a mountain as he looks off as a silhouette appears of his original form.)_  
 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(Suddenly it cuts to X as he is surrounded by the Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu as they all beat him into the ground. X then looks up to see Dr. Light, Proto Man, Roll, and Mega Man Classic with many of the robot masters from Mega Man 1 all looking at him with encouraging smiles. Then X sees his friends and loved ones like Alia, Axl, Zero (Both Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero variations), and Commander Signas doing the same.)  
 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze.__

 _(As the three attack X, he suddenly is glowing as it shows X in his Ultimate Armor as he Nova Strikes Frieza, sending him flying. Aims a full powered charge shot at Cell, obliterating the bastard. Then fires a powerful energy blast Hadouken at Buu, killing him as well.)_  
 _I am bent down to the ground with no strength_  
 _And I`m lost in despair._  
 _In times like this, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease_  
 _I don`t mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air._  
 _I`ve tried to stand upon my feet_  
 _But every time, I fall back down again._

 _(The Camera pans to X with Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time with all the Z-Fighters behind them alongside X's friends and family.)_  
 _Maybe this is not the way to find my answer._  
 _The wind is calling me free, and It is guiding me free_  
 _And I will then find..._

 _(Suddenly a mysterious bald figure with fully blue eyes with purple scars/eye shadow look down at X. A smile visible on his shadowed face. Next to him is a pale face with red hair. He has red eyes and a smile rivaling that of his companion.)_  
 _The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt._  
 _There`s no time to wait or hesitate._

 _(Suddenly the screen changes to show "Dragon Ball Xenoverse:". Suddenly a Mega Man X styled X flashes as "The X Factor" appears under it.)_

* * *

(Cue Mega Man X: Sigma Fortress 3)

2 figures sat in the room, one with red hair was there because he was locked in. The other was bald with fully green eyes and scars behind said eyes was there due to his strength needing to return due to events he'd rather not discuss.

"Well. It appears Raditz was a bust." the figure with red hair said.

"Correct, and going by where our Mira and Towa are going next with the Prince Vegeta and Nappa fight. X is most likely to appear." the bald one spoke in venom at the name "X".

"Perhaps we could send someone to interfere with the pest. Perhaps one of our new loyal minions." The red haired one nodded at what his green eyed companion had said.

When he spoke about minions. It revealed many figures of many familiar shapes to the bald one, only they now all had a purple hue and fully red eyes at the dark enhancement and mind control. After seeing the one they were searching for, he pulled him closer.

"Ah, perfect!" The bald one said as he knew this one well.

(Cue MegaMan Maverick Hunter X: Vile's Stage Theme)

The only one that was already purple and didn't get mind controlled as he couldn't resist joining when he was revived.

He was a reploid just about X's height as he was purple and his helmet had a T shaped visor and beared a shoulder cannon as he got closer.

"You two need anything?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes in fact, it appears a certain someone that wears blue that you and I despise is interfering." The bald one said bitterly.

"X!? Oh sweet lord, I don't know why he's here or how he's traveling though time and I don't care. Do you need me to kick his ass like I almost did the first time, and then almost could the second, third, and fourth try?" the purple one asked excitedly.

"It appears you know us well? That's good as long as you stay loyal to us." The red haired one said.

"You can count on me. After all, I can never resist a chance to destroy that blue weakling. All you two have to do is power me up and we are golden." The purple minion said. If he had a mouth, it would be showing a sadistic smile on it.

The two focused their dark enhancements on the Purple warrior as they were slowly teleporting him to the time period of where he, Towa, and Mira all shall cause chaos.

"Alright, good luck..." The bald one started, but the minion had already left by that point before his name could be revealed.

* * *

(Cue MegaMan Zero 3: I 0, Your Fellow)

"Zero... I hope that wherever you are, dead or alive. I hope you ended Weil's threats to our world." I said as I sat down a grassy fields near Trunk's location. I began to wonder how he's doing and where he is.

"Who's Zero?" I heard Trunks ask as he approached me.

"Zero was my best friend back when we were Maverick Hunters." I said.

"What was he like?"

"Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards his partners, me and Axl. However, he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. **(1)** " I said smiling at the memory of Zero. I soon told him about the 8-9 Mavericks Wars and Elf Wars. He was mortified to say the least and I could've sworn I heard him puke when he left for 1 minute when I got to the gory stuff. He seemed okay with killing, but what I described will give him nightmares that night.

"Okay... Ready for your next mission?" Trunks asked me.

"Yep." I said, as Trunks took me to the Time Vault and pulled out a scroll as he showed me the false timeline.

(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Prologue 2)

 _It showed a short bald man named Krillin, a three eye bald man named Tien, and a man with long black hair that seemed weaker than Raditz named Yamcha alongside Piccolo and Gohan dead._

 _Goku soon arrived and said "Damn it!" at the scene as he saw two purple hued giant apes with armor like Raditz's armor. However before he could respond, an unknown figure shot some sort of energy blast at him, paralyzing Goku before a mysterious purple blur sent him flying. One of the apes then crushed Goku under his foot, thus killing him once again._

"Was there a third Saiyan that came alongside those two?" I asked, feeling an odd feeling that I am going to have an unfortunate time today.

"No, it was only Vegeta and Nappa. So a third figure is interfering with the time line. X, I want you to put an end to the third fighter and save the timeline." Trunks explained.

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted as I teleported to the timeline. Ready for mission 2.

* * *

(Cue MegaMan Zero 1: Crash!)

I landed in a desert wasteland as I saw Yamcha and Tien fighting off weird green cretures that Trunks said were called Saibamen. Two Sayians watched over them. One was bald and incredibly buff named Nappa. The other resembled Goku only his hair was spiked up and was named Vegeta.

The two looked at me oddly as Tien asked me "Who are you? Are you an ally? You look strong, but I suggest you stay back."

"You can call me X, yes, and I'm not leaving you guys to fight these guys." I said answering his questions and responding to his suggestion.

"Well X, see those guys over there with the huge powers? Well we're gonna have to fight them." Krillin told me. I looked at them as the two Sayians gave me weird looks.

"That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end." Yamcha said.

"Leave him be. If we lose, the Earth is done for anyway." Piccolo said as he gave me a look as he recognized me.

"If that happens, there's nowhere to run. Go fight them if you really want." he finished.

I then began to fight the Sabiamen alongside Tien and Yamcha. Nappa then smirked as he said cockily "Another weakling isn't gonna make any difference."

"If possible, please try not to bore us." Vegeta said smirking.

"That depends. I mean these things are really weak, like about as strong as Mets." I deadpanned as I killed 5 with a single charge shot.

"Huh. Well according to these scanners, the Saibamen your facing is stronger than there true counterparts, not to mention there are more than there should be." Trunks said.

"So just reduce the number of Saibamen then?" I asked.

"Basically. I'll just leave you to it." he said, putting good faith in me.

I then continued to destroy them more and more until I found I was separated from them. I sickened as I heard Yamcha and Tien beaten as I sliced a Saibaman in half with my Z-Saber.

"It's alright, sadly this is supposed to happen. I know you're not fond of it. But please bear with it." Trunks said.

"...Alright Trunks." I said.

I could've sworn I heard Vegeta's voice shout from the other side of the Scouter shout "Ha! That's still a girl's name!"

"Oh you guys are here. Hang on X, I'll be back in a minute. Just gotta talk to some people about something I have planned for you." Trunks said.

"Alright, but what should I do about them." I asked.

"Protect Gohan and Krillin until Goku arrives. Good luck." He said before hanging up.

"Thanks." I said before finishing off the last few saibamen quickly before I made my way back to Krillin and Gohan to protect them with everything I've got.

(Cue MegaMan X 1: Ending theme)

As I made my way back I was currently unaware of the purple boots standing on a mountain as the T shaped visor on his helmet had a red glow with the laughter of a certain maverick.

"So X is part of the menacing Time Patrol. What a fool, he was better off dead. Oh well, all the more fun for me." the purple maverick said to himself before letting out a psychotic laughter under his nonexistent breath. He then prepared his shoulder cannon as he began to follow me as he flew in the air via a dark energy and a certain virus's combined power.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed. I bet HE is really gonna be happy to fight X a Fourth/Sixth time (Depending of if you think the events of Project X Zone 1 and 2 are canon to either Mega Man X's timeline, this fanfic, or both.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hauntings of the past

**So out of boredom. I deicided to make a skill set list for Mega Man X in Xenoverse. I will do a full version with every form he gets in this fic and more after the main story. But here's his current skill set if it was in-game. He has more of course, but if this fic was made into a mod or fangame. This would be his starter skillset.**

 ** **Super:****

 ** **1\. Z-Saber: Slash in front of you with a power but short ranged energy saber passed down to X by Zero.****

 ** **2\. X-Buster: Charge up the buster to fire a powerful compressed solar energy blast. The longer you charge, the stronger the attack. You can even move around while charging.****

 ** **3\. Forte Buster: Weak, quick, rapid fire shots that you aim at the foe you're locked on. Drains your Ki bar quickly if you're not careful.****

 ** **4\. Shoryuken: Multi striking uppercut. Can send foes flying, both literally and figuratively.****

 ** **Ultimate:****

 ** **1\. Shin Shoryuken: Powerful variation of the Shoryuken that destroys they're Heath almost instantly.****

 **2.** **Hadouken: A powerful blast of energy. You are completly vulnerable while charging before firing the blast.**

 **Evasive:**

 **1\. Dash Thrust: Send yourself flying in one direction. Hold the button down to go farther. Charge into foes to tackle them.**

 **Z Soul:**

 **"I'm not going to fight. I'm going to stop this madness.": Gain a light boost to all stats and heal 25% of Max Health and begins to Auto Heal. Activates at 25% of Max HP or less.**

 **That would be a fun moveset to use in the beginning of the game.**

 ** **Enjoy the main story.****

* * *

 _(The shot shows multiple scenes of Goku battling Raditz, Vegeta & Nappa, Frieza, Android 18 & Android 19, Broly, Super Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Kid Buu, and Beerus from different points in time.)_

 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(The shot now shifts to 2 mysterious figures watching the events as the screen turns purple and then shows a T shaped visor appear in the purple as a Red glow shines through it.)_

 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._

 _(The shot cuts to X running with Goku and Vegeta as Trunks (Xenoverse) and Gohan (Adult) follow their respected fathers and X.)_  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive..._

 _(It then shows the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks both reading a Scroll as it shows false timelines. Both bearing angry expressions.)_

 _I don`t know how I`ll get through by myself_  
 _With my heart in a daze._  
 _The birds besides me soar away into the endless sky._  
 _Will the find with their free spirits the light_  
 _At the end of this maze?_

 _(Then it cuts to X as he jumps up and shoots at an unknown target. Before showing him on the ground firing a charge shot.)_  
 _Please wait...I want to fly with you._  
 _Let me on your back to look for my soul._  
 _All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish._  
 _If I just reach up higher, I`ll find what I desire._  
 _I`ll never tire `till I..._

 _(Meanwhile it shows an unknown figure with long hair standing on a mountain as he looks off as a silhouette appears of his original form.)_  
 _Sever all the pain_  
 _From memories plagued in vain_  
 _Stop the endless woe_  
 _You've come to know._

 _(Suddenly it cuts to X as he is surrounded by the Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu as they all beat him into the ground. X then looks up to see Dr. Light, Proto Man, Roll, and Mega Man Classic with many of the robot masters from Mega Man 1 all looking at him with encouraging smiles. Then X sees his friends and loved ones like Alia, Axl, Zero (Both Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero variations), and Commander Signas doing the same.)  
 _Find your heart and soul;_  
 _Breakthrough every wall_  
 _Until you reach your goal._  
 _Come on, clap your hands and fight until you are finally made whole._  
 _In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze.__

 _(As the three attack X, he suddenly is glowing as it shows X in his Ultimate Armor as he Nova Strikes Frieza, sending him flying. Aims a full powered charge shot at Cell, obliterating the bastard. Then fires a powerful energy blast Hadouken at Buu, killing him as well.)_  
 _I am bent down to the ground with no strength_  
 _And I`m lost in despair._  
 _In times like this, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease_  
 _I don`t mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air._  
 _I`ve tried to stand upon my feet_  
 _But every time, I fall back down again._

 _(The Camera pans to X with Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time with all the Z-Fighters behind them alongside X's friends and family.)_  
 _Maybe this is not the way to find my answer._  
 _The wind is calling me free, and It is guiding me free_  
 _And I will then find..._

 _(Suddenly a mysterious bald figure with fully blue eyes with purple scars/eye shadow look down at X. A smile visible on his shadowed face. Next to him is a pale face with red hair. He has red eyes and a smile rivaling that of his companion.)_  
 _The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt._  
 _There`s no time to wait or hesitate._

 _(Suddenly the screen changes to show "Dragon Ball Xenoverse:". Suddenly a Mega Man X styled X flashes as "The X Factor" appears under it.)_

* * *

'Why do I get that a feeling of dread at what is going to happen today?' I thought as I arrived at the scene as it shows Nappa about to fight Krillin and Gohan.

'Boy am I gonna regret this if all of this goes south.' "Hey ugly!" I shouted in a pretty convincing mocking tone.

"Who? Oh it's just you..." Nappa said looking at me in disappointment.

I got into a battle pose, unaware of the figure charging plenty of energy into his shoulder cannon. He was a smart one, he knew better than to flat out shoot me right from the start. Letting me take on Nappa in the meantime.

He then had an idea, it was one that allowed Vegeta to possibly beat Goku, and him to scrap me like the miserable pile of junk and data he sees me as.

* * *

 ** _Vegeta's Scouter as he chats with the other antagonist of this Saga._**

 **(PV is Prince Vegeta, V is "You Know Who".)**

 _V: Hello Prince Vegeta._

 _PV: Who is this, how do you know my name?_

 _V: I will reveal myself in due time. But I have an offer for you. You get to battle Kakarot and I will take care of that Blue Pest to make sure you two are not interrupted._

 _PV: ...I'm listening..._

 _V: All you have to do right now is wait until Kakarot gets here and I'll make myself known. Just wait until that blue idiot beats Nappa._

 _PV: ...And if this fellow doesn't?_

 _V: Then I'll join you and we'll_ _get Kakarot instantly_ _, he is too weak and stands no chance at beating our combined power. But that will not be the case._

 _PV: Just don't get in my way... got it?_

 _V: Got it. You take your pest. I'll take mine._

 _PV: I like the way you talk and think stranger._

* * *

I was unaware of who Vegeta was talking to. But I had an unsettling feeling about it. But I had to stay focused on the task at hand.

"You two, get to safety and stay back! Don't interfere, I can beat him!" I shouted at Krillin and Gohan. Both nodded and flew up to higher ground. They both gave me a thumbs up that they were safe.

Nappa then said "So you think you're some kind of hero just because you can keep up with Raditz and beat a few Saibamen into the ground?"

"Actually, I think- no... I KNOW I'm a hero. I am MegaMan X. I do not wish that I have kill you sir, But you're actions have left me with no other choice. Prepare to fight, Elite Saiyan Warrior Nappa."

 _ **WARNING!**_

(Cue Mega Man X: Boss theme)

I rushed at Nappa who tried to go in with a left hook. He barely grazed me as I dashed before I used some data I found in my files to preform an age old move that Dr Light called a "Slide" **(2)** to get behind him as I slid between his legs, much to his confusion.

"W-what are you doing!?"

*WRRRR!*

He tried to look behind him to see what I was doing, but it was too late.

*POW!*

A Fully Charged shot blasted him into the air as Nappa began to rush at me I gave a quick slash from my Z-Saber at him but he countered with a barrage of ki blasts. Forcing me to jump away and hide behind the rock as I fired a semi-charged shot as I fired at him with all my might. I did get hit by a few ki blasts in the process, but they pale in comparison to my charge shot.

"You annoying little pest... I will not be beaten by you!" He shouted as he rushed at me with a barrage of punches that I barely dodged.

"It's time to get serious." I shouted back as I went in for a Shoryuken. Nappa however dashed away as he began to pour most of the ki he had in him into this attack.

"BREAK CANNON!" He shouted as he breathed a powerful ki laser at me. This however gave me an idea. I slid under the beam as I once again got behind him.

"Not this time!" He shouted as he quickly turned to go in for a kill. Nappa used his remaining ki to blast a large powerful red laser at me almost instantly. Leaving me with little time to react as I was now gone. Nappa laughed as he thought he killed me.

"You can't beat me. I'm am Nappa. The second greatest Saiyan in the... why can't I feel my everything?" He said as he saw he was now decapitated from his body.

(Stop Music)

"This is the end of the road, the end for me. I... I wonder...will I dream?" Nappa mused out loud. Making me feel bad for him...

...only for a dog biscuit to randomly hit him from an unknown thrower.

"...Vegeta?" Nappa said.

"Yes Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"...Go to hell and when you get there, I'll be there waiting for you with all our brethren. I'll... say hi... to... your dad for you..." Nappa sai as his eyes shut forever.

"...Well that just happened I guess." Krillin said as Gohan was at a lost for words.

I looked at Nappa's head before blowing it up with a buster shot to make sure he was dead. I shed some tears at what I had done. Feeling regret as I thought he could change. But I have a job keeping the timelines safe. No matter what. I shook away the thoughts to focus on the task at hand. I stared at Vegeta, prepared to battle.

"X... are you there?" I heard Trunks say as he got back on to check my progress.

"Yes I'm here, Nappa is now dead and I have taken care of the Sabiamen." I muttered so Vegeta and the others didn't hear me. But loud enough for Trunks to hear me.

"Good. That at least takes care of two factors. Now all you have to do is beat Vegeta and let him leave alive. Trust me, he will get to redeem himself later. Now I believe Goku shoud be there so- What the... I'm sensing a unusually high amount of power. One that is comparable to yours! It's not even something from Universe 7! Whatever it is... find it and see what it wants."

Vegeta then got into a battle pose... only to get out of it. "I want to face Kakarot, not a blue space midget that might as well be one of Frieza's Blueberry minions." Vegeta said. "But I got a call from somebody that claims to know you and hate you."

"What!?" I shouted in confusion in fear. Who could it be?

*BLAST!*

(Cue Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: Vile's Stage Theme)

I almost took a direct hit from an explosive attack. As I looked to who fired the attack. My eyes widened in shock and horror.

The purple and gold Armor that rivals my own in design, the shoulder cannon, that helmet and it's familiar T visor, that... familiar symbol... on his forehead. It couldn't be, but there was no doubt in my mind on who it was.

Vile, former maverick hunter and one of the biggest reoccurring threats along with Sigma. My shock and horror turned to confusion.

Why is he here? How is he here? What is his purpose here?

"AHAHAHA! Well what do you know, it's my good old pal X. It seems you recognized me." Vile laughed.

"What are you doing here Vile, what is your goal here?" I shouted in response.

"So I take it your the one who was talking to me earlier?" Vegeta said.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, I am Vile, EX-Maverick Hunter and currently the most powerful Maverick here." He said.

"That's because you're the ONLY Maverick here Vile." I said as I prepared my X-Buster as Vile gave me an odd look before I could feel the biggest, as Zero would put it, "shit eating grin" I have ever felt.

"Like I said before X, even across time and space, I will make sure what I said stays true. ' _Prepare to be terminated!_ '" Vile said that last line in a twisted tone with glee and anger. I barely noticed he now had a red glow from his visor along with a purple hue on his golden highlights when he said finished speaking. It seemed he's even more of a psychopath than before and whatever is causing that purple evil energy is the thing that's interfering with history.

Vile prepared to rush at me. "Prepare to die..."

 ** _WARNING!_**

He leapt as he began to fly at me at high speeds.

 _ **"...MegaMan X!"**_

* * *

(Cue MegaMan X8: VS Vile)

"X! You know that guy!?" Trunks said after hearing what he and I said to each other.

"Yes Trunks, his name is Vile. He is an EX-Maverick Hunter and certified psychopath. Though he used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters, he never once considered himself as one." I said dodging his rapid fire Vulcan cannon before continuing.

"Because of an irreparable short circuit in his electronic brain, Vile developed a strange, almost sociopathic passion for hunting down Mavericks and totally annihilating them, while causing as much damage as possible on the territory. This has also included innocent bystanders and comrades alike." I said bitterly at how big of polar opposites we are. Vile overheard what I said and I could have shown I heard a chuckle, fueling the fire that is my rage right now at him.

"However the sole reason Vile holds a deep grudge against me and looks down on me is for the fact that despite the fact that, at the time, I had a lower rank than him, I received more attention. Vile is very bitter towards me for this and devoted his existence to destroying and humiliating me, not to mention constantly trying to prove that he is the stronger one between the two of us. With my partner Zero, on the other hand, has his respect for the most part and Vile acknowledges his formidable strength. He has also been a traitor to both the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks on different occasions." I said, remembering that Vile was once interrogated on why he does what he did to me when he first was caught as a Maverick. **(1)**

"That's horrible, a traitor, a murderer, and a sociopath... X, do whatever it takes to win. Only as long as Vegeta, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan survive."

I was hit by many blue bullets at once from Vile. _(Triple 7)_

I tried to close the distance by wall jumping up to him only for Vile to use a homing rocket punch on me _(Infinity Gig)_ to knock me off the wall. I felt helpless at Vile's power as he rushed at me as he produced a sphere of light from his fingers that hit me multiple times, causing me to take critical damage. _(Necro Burst)_

I rushed at him and slashed at him with the Z-Saber.

"Oh wow, you kept his stupid lightsword." Vile taunted before punching me in the face followed by a kick to my gut. Sending me flying as I hit the ground face first.

Vile laughed at me. "Wow X, after hundreds of years since we last battled. That was the worst display you've put up since I fought you with a Ride Armor on that highway." **(3)**

(Stop Music)

He then crushed my face into the ground as he put his foot triumphantly on the back of my helmet. Then instead of finishing me off, he laughs. Vegeta soon joins in.  
"Vile was it? You and me, we're going places. We'll become the most feared in the galaxy as we destroy all of them. Earth, Namek, Space Australia. We'll show all the real meaning of this world. It's kill or be killed!" He shouted.

"I might take you on that offer. Now that I'm the strongest Reploid in existence and once you're the strongest Sayian in existence. Nothing will stop us! Fear the letter V!" Vile shouted as well.

Krillin and Gohan both kept hidden and their power level and ki hidden from Vile and Vegeta. Goku was running out of time. If he didn't show up soon, all hope was lost.

* * *

I awoke in a darkness, as I heard that familiar voice.

"X... my son."

"D-Dad!?" I shouted confused.

Suddenly that familiar cyan hologram appeared in front of me.

...only it wasn't a hologram or cyan. It was the real deal.

(Cue MegaMan X4: Dr. Light Capsule)

"Hello X. How have you been?" Dr. Light said calmly.

"Is that you?" I asked as went to touch his shoulder, unlike before I grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes X, it's me and no, we are not hallucinations or your own conscience projecting us. Think of us as Cyber Elves before Cyber Elves." Dr. Light said, smiling at my curiosity.

"W-we?" I asked as I looked around, only to see 4 young Reploids appear.

(Cue RockMan X4: Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru/Yukie Nakama [Music Box] by R3 Music Box) **(I recommend looping it.)**

One was a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail by a green ribbon. she wears a simple red knee-length dress with a frilly white knee-length petticoat, and red boots. She also had Sapphire blue eyes. **(4)**

Another was a boy that was adorned in black armor with gold lining. On his chest there is a triangular blue-ish purple crystal with an "F" engraved inside its center. He has purple stripes running down from his eyes and extending down his cheeks. He has distinct crimson red eyes. His helmet features large fins that resemble a cobra, giving him a slightly taller appearance, and a cross-shaped blue jewel on the forehead. He oddly reminds me of Vile and Axl, but something also makes me feel he's also related to Zero in some way. **(1)**

The third one was also male, even having a similar frame and build to the previous one, although the differences are immediate. He wears vibrant red armor as well having a dark gray body suit. He wears a stylized helmet that features a distinct white trim that points upward. Along with a flowing yellow scarf and thick black shades. I get a Zero vibe from him in the sense of his red armor and yellow scarf reminding me of Zero's hair. **(1)**

Finally the last one resembled a young teenage version of me. He wears a skintight bodysuit, like the previous two, with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. Unlike the last two's black and red respectively, his primary color is light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised light blue square instead of a red crystal like my helmet in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles in his own Buster and below his feet. He had blue eyes unlike my green eyes. **(1)**

"X, say hello to Roll, your sister, Bass, a robot built to destroy your predecessor only to rebel later on, Proto Man, the prototype for what you call Reploids nowadays, and finally Mega Man, your predecessor." Dr. Light explained.

Mega Man then looked up at me with a smile. "We've seen what you've done. Everything that you, Zero's, and Axl's have done. Every kill, every Maverick, ever time you fought Sigma, every single moment." he said.

"I admit, I was impressed that you could face such powerful warriors little brother." Proto Man said. I smiled at the two with a "Thank You Mega Man, Proto Man." I said.

"You can just call me by my real name Blues, and Mega Man by his real name Rock." Proto Man/Blues said as he began to Whistle to himself.

"I guess you can also call me by what the doc told me was my real name, Forte." Bass/Forte said as he then gave an annoyed look to the side as I noticed his eye twitch.

"Is he ok?" I asked Dr. Light.

"Yes, Forte is just in a bad mood. Claiming that Vile fellow 'stole his stick' as he said and it only just returned when he showed up a little bit ago." Dr. Light deadpanned.

"He FUCKING did! I was Mega Man's reoccurring rival! He is X's reoccurring rival! I hated Rock when we were rivals! He hates you now!" Forte shouts in pure anger at the mention of Vile.

"Language!" Roll shouted as she shoved a bar of soap in Forte's mouth.

I laughed at the antics of Forte and Roll. Dr. Light joined me as well. Blues however just snickered.

"Anyway X, the point is don't give up. Remember we are behind you cheering you on from beyond. We are all cheering you on. Step into this capsule X." Dr. Light said as that familiar capsule appeared. The same ones I've encountered long ago.

"This capsule contains all your powers from the previous wars you've fought in. Every weapon, armor, and skill you've gotten. However there is a pro and con. The pro is that you can now use your giga attacks like the Giga Crush and the Nova Strike at any time, regardless of armor or weapon. However you need Ki to utilize it. This capsule will allow you to charge and Ki over time or quickly build it up if you focus on it. However the giga attacks are not as strong unless you have the armor that utilized it. For example, the Force Armor and Ultimate Armors will power up the Nova Strike. The only exception to the Ki rule is your Ultimate Armor for the Nova Strike of course. However to use your weapons from Mavericks, you have to be in the appropriate armor." Dr. Light explained.

"...Thank you dad." I said as I gave him a hug. I felt Rock and Roll join in as Blues patted me on the back.

"Good luck little brother." Roll said with a cute peck on my left cheek.

"Don't let the evil of this world win. You are the hope of all who stand and fight the darkness." Blues said.

"You and me will never going to let somebody innocent fall without putting up a fight." Rock said.

"Hey Punk! Get your sorry as- butt out there and kick Vile's!" Bass said, correcting himself as he felt Roll's deathly adorable glare as she puffed her cheeks out.

"Fight X, for everlasting peace." Dr. Light said with smile as he cried tears of joy at how far I have come.

I then stepped in the capsule. Feeling the familiar power surge into my nonexistent veins, only it was multiplied by 50. My vision began to fade white as I felt myself wake up.

* * *

(Stop Music)

Vile continued laughing as he was scanning the area for Goku, hoping to find his next target. He barely noticed to bright light that radiated from my body as I struggled to get up. Only for me to charge up a powerful attack that hit Vile directly and hurt Vegeta a little with my Giga Crush attack as I flash a bright light. When Vile looked at me, his nonexistent eyes widened in shock.

Originally the upper parts of legs became white, with blue dots on the side. Yellow borders separate the white and blue areas. However this time, a larger gold border replaces the yellow border and blue portion above it, and the feet has more white portions than the original. My X-Buster became white & red, and my hands become blue and arms become white. A border around my helmet became white and a yellow crest forms near the red crystal on my helmet, which are more pronounced than they were originally. Finally my body armor became covered with a chunky white chest plate. The shoulder armor is stockier than it was originally. **(1) (5)**

(Cue Mega Man X: Variable X)

I was now wearing the Light Armor. I then smirked at this. "Thank you father." I muttered.

"X, what the heck just happened!? Also what do you mean by Father?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you later." I promised Trunks.

"...but first." I said bitterly at Vile.

Meanwhile Goku arrived and the battle between Goku, Gohan, and Krillin vs Vegeta began.

I rushed at Vile as my Blue turned Red as I fired a torrent of flames at him (Fire Wave). Suddenly I dashed behind him and turned purple as a torrent of winds (Storm Tornado) sent him into the air. I Then Turned back to normal as I became covered in a yellow aura of energy as I Nova Strike'd Vile as I began to build up a charge shot.

Vile's eye(s) widened in horror "NO! NOT A CHARGED SHOT!" he shouted in fear.

I fired as I fired a pink spiral shot sending Vile flying as Vile's lower half was now gone as he was on the ground.

 _ **"dOn'T tHInK tHAt thIS iS tHE ENd, X! I wILL HaUNt YoU tO ThE DAY YOU DIE..."**_ Vile said, his vocal components clearly damaged from the attack.

"That may be true, but I won't let you get to me! You have been defeated Vile return to the hell from which you came from." I said bitterly

 **"i SeE... sO... tHIs IS as FaR AS tHe DeMoN i CaRRy wILL TAke me... BUT dON't foRGet x! THere's STill a DEMON... WIThin YOU aS WEll... ANd IT WIll oNE dAy DESTROY YOU... WiTh oR wIthOuT... mY... HELP...** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **HAHAHAHAHA...!** **" (6** **)**

Vile kept laughing that nightmarish laugh until he finally died. I then destroyed his body to make sure he won't be revived via that body.

I then rushed in to help Goku as I saw Vegeta was now that giant monkey form I saw earlier.

(Cue Homestuck: Heir Conditioning)

I dashed in as I then prepared a charge shot as I fired the pink spiral shot at Vegeta who cried out in pain and fell on his back.

"Hey thanks... Are you that guy who helped me and Piccolo fight Raditz? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Yes, my name is X. Let's just say I'm the kind of guy who'll find his way to join you during your more important battles and events." I said trying not to give too much away.

Goku nodded and said "What's with the new armor?"

"Long story that I don't want to disclose with you or your friends." I deadpanned.

"Well let's do this... together." Goku said as the four of us got into battle poses as Vegeta began to get up as he charged at us.

"Let's do this!" I shouted as we did the same.

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is easily the longest chapter I have written and I spent all of yesterday working on it and doing research. You may have noticed in the last chapter when X talks about Zero and all over this chapter these (#). I also used () on the weapons Vile and X used. Vile's weapons come from his scenario in Maverick Hunter X. X's weapons come from the same game and X1.**

 **Well those are refrences to where I got that info from. I'm gonna do the same for 1 and 2. This is the one for 3 and this one.**

 **1\. MMKB (Mega Man Knowledge Base)**

 **2\. X is preforming the Slide that Mega Man can do in Mega Man 3-8 and Proto Man can do in Mega Man 9-10.**

 **3\. Vile is referring to the first battle in Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Where he comes down in a Ride Armor and, as Egoraptor put it "wrecks your shit" while he is invincible to all damage. He is impossible to defeat in Central Highway and in Sigma Stage 1/4 in round 1. You only get to defeat him in his Ride Armor in both Mega Man Xtreme (except in this game, he's really just a Data Recording of the actual Vile and is easily beaten by X was at that point stronger than he was in X1), Maverick Hunter X (where he has a heath bar and it's a fair fight. Vile still catches X though when beaten and you know the rest), and Mega Man X3 (when he's revived as Vile Mk-II and fights you once or twice in both and upgraded version of his Ride Armor during his optional fight and in his "Goliath Ride Armor" in the final stages of the game if his optional fight is not beaten with his weaknesses(Spinning Blade on his Ride Armor and Ray Splasher without his Ride Armor) (1) and beating him with his weakness allows X to get the Z-Saber from Zero in Sigma Stage 2 (1) and you know the rest).**

 **4\. Capcom Database Wiki**

 **5\. X's First/Light Armor was originally the Mega Man X1 version. But the one he uses in this fic is the Remake (Maverick Hunter X) version of the armor.**

 **6\. This was a edited version of Vile's final line in Project X Zone 2. I only changed the text to look more glitch and added an insane laugh.**

 **Fav, Review, and Follow if you enjoyed. W** **ell until next time. Good bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Win & Parallel Quests

**Here we go. The final chapter of the Saiyan Saga and then off to Namek for the Ginyu Force and Frieza. Enjoy.**

 **Also I'm just explain things now since I found the number thing redundant and tedious last chapter.**

* * *

(Cue Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: The Giant)

I didn't know what to expect today. First Vile returns from my past, and now I'm fighting an alien that turns into a giant monkey that has superhuman powers. Is it too late to go back and fight Mavericks again?

I stared at Great Ape Vegeta as he rushed at the four of us. I needed a way to return him to his base form so we can have a fair fight...

"Do any of you three have an idea to stop him?" I shouted to my other three teammates.

"Well Goku stopped turning into a Great Ape when we cut his tail off." Krillin said.

Okay so we need to get the tail off him.

"So X, do you think you can cut that tail off with that energy sword of yours. I would try using my Destructo Disk but I don't think it would work. He might be too strong and/or go for me. You however are powerful as you clearly are powerful. I don't even need one of those Scouters to tell you're stronger than me and Gohan." Krillin Continued.

"Alright. I'm not the best with the Z-Saber. But it's worth a shot." I said as I pulled out my Z-Saber.

"You idiots think you can cut my tail off? " Vegeta taunted as he saw my Z-Saber.

I tried to slash his tail. I missed. And then I slashed again. And then I missed. And then I fired a charge shot, and then I fired at rapid fire, and I missed. I missed both times. And then I slashed again. And I missed. This went on for several minutes. And then I fired. And then I missed. And then he jumped into the air, out of my line of fire. And then I got sad. I had a Sub-Tank. And then I passed out in the dirt. Then I woke up, and then he was back in my line of sight. And then I fired. And then I missed. I missed again. I slashed. I hit something, but it wasn't what I was going for, so I guess I missed. (Krillin: OW! X, what the hell!?) I spaced out again. Had another Sub-Tank. I had a daydream that I was slashed at something. I missed. I threw a snowball (via Shotgun Ice) at 'em! I missed. I packed another snowball into my buster. That's my secret weapon. I missed. Yeah, he's really something. I threw a snowball at him. I missed. I passed out. I woke up with a Sub-Tank in my mouth. I reached into my inventory for another Sub-Tank. I missed. I got an E Tank. I put it back, but I missed. I dropped it on the floor. Long story short - missed. **(I couldn't resist. Props if you get this one X3)**

Jokes aside. I was having a hard time trying to hit him with my limited skills with the Z-Saber trying to slash off his tail. Losing hope, I even tried to use my X-Buster but ironically he was too fast for me to hit. I was critical damage even with the 50% off damage from my armor.

"This isn't working out like I hoped!" I mused out loud sadly.

(Stop music)

Vegeta had Goku and Krillin in his hand as was crushing them before throwing them off to the side as he grabbed me. I struggled to escape but his grip was tighter than Vile's ride armor. Go figure. He than crushed me in his hand. Unaware that I lacked lungs as he tried to get all the air out my nonexistent lungs. A Purple aura appeared around Vegeta as he unknowingly gained a large power boost.

"X! Hold on!" A Familiar Voice shouted.

"ARG!" I shouted as I didn't hear the voice clearly as I felt pain at the crushing of my body. Why did Dr. Light make me capable of feeling pain!? I felt myself fading into darkness as I was losing what little hope I had left.

Suddenly a speeding red blur sped by as Vegeta's tail fell off with one clean slash. I felt I recognized it, yet it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"D-damn it! My Tail..." Vegeta shouted loudly, turning back to normal as I escaped what was his formally large hand.

"Thank you, whoever did that just now..." Gohan said relieved that Vegeta couldn't turn back into a Great Ape. He then succumbed to his wounds and fainted.

I then got back up as I stared at Vegeta. I then fired a point blank pink spiral charge shot to his face, sending him flying next to his pod. Just to make sure he doesn't have any fight left in him.

Krillin struggled to get up with his wounds as he looked like he was gonna finish the job and KILL Vegeta.

I then remembered what Trunks said earlier.

 _"Now all you have to do is beat Vegeta and let him leave alive. Trust me, he will get to redeem himself later."_

(Cue Dragon Soul/Takayoshi Tanimoto(Dragon Soul) [Music Box] (Anime "Dragon Ball Z Kai" OP) by R3 Music Box)

I walked up in front of Krillin and shook my head side to side. "Let him leave alive. He, unlike the other two evils we've killed today, has room for redemption." I said to make sure that he understood.

"B-but-"

"Krillin. He has a point, while I don't understand what X's goal is. I do feel like he isn't trying to deceive us. I remember Grandpa Gohan saying one day that 'the eyes are the window to the soul.' When I look into X's eyes. I see hope, strength, power, and some things no sentient being should ever see. He had to have been through a lot and I can tell he is here to fight alongside us. I trust that X knows what he is doing by letting Vegeta flee." Goku said. Suprising Krillin and Gohan. I could tell even Trunks was surprised.

"Wow. I didn't take you for the deep type dad." Gohan said surprised at the speech Goku just had.

"Wait what was that? I spaced out for a minute there." Goku asked as he was back to normal, for better or for worse.

"Of course." Krillin and Trunks both deadpanned to themselves.

Vegeta meanwhile had already left the atmosphere by that point. I then left with an ominous line from an old movie I found and watched with Alia for, as she put it, "research" that reminded me of the maverick wars and how they came to be. "I'll be back." I said in a fake monotone voice before returning to the Time Nest.

* * *

(Cue Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Won the Lawsuit ~ First Victory)

"Good job X. I'm proud of you for all you've done today." Trunks said smirking before saying "I'll be honest, in all the time I spent researching Goku. I never thought he would ever say anything like that. The closest I found was in an alternate universe made by a god." Trunks said.

"What's this god's name?" I asked.

Trunks suddenly tensed us as I thought I heard sadistic and psychotic laughter from across time and space along with a **_"It's better if you DON'T know who I am maggot."_** from an unknown voice that sent thousands of chills down ours spines.

However the sounds of footsteps and a bird cooing from outside peaked my curiosity as I went outside. I then saw an old white and yellow owl with a very long beard(?) flying overhead as I saw pretty, young looking girl with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She wore odd looking earrings and odd looking robes along with white high heeled boots. She also seemed be shiny like as her skin appeared to reflective.

"Hello." She said in a young, bubbly voice. She then winked at me causing me to get flustered as I began to blush, it only became even bigger as she giggled at that.

"Ah... Hello there." Trunks said before the two look at me as Trunks sweats explaining "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time and a very important person." Meanwhile she was posing and giggling behind his back. I was trying my best to keep a serious face. "She manages the flow of time throughout the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." The bird then landed on her head.

"What the?" Said in confusing.

Then the Supreme Kai of Time began to argue with the bird. Trunks then sweated as he continued. "Like I said she's a very important person. Just trust me..."

"I swear she seems to be Axl's type. The childish and immature type..." I muttered that second line under my breath.

I've seen a lot in the past two days and my mind was open for anything. But I didn't expect the most important person here looked like a little girl no older than Rock, Roll, Forte, or Blues.

I sighed. I still have much to learn about this world.

"So I guess she's the one in charge here?"

"Yes she is. Like I said, she manages the flow of time throughout the universe. Her real name is Chronoa." Trunks explained.

I then nodded "Okay."

"Now that I think of it, you seem to taking the fact that she protects the timelines very well considering both you're other worldly origin and you only being here for over 1 day." Trunks said.

"Believe it or not, but Time and Space bending aren't new to me." I said, recalling Mavericks like Crystal Snail, Dark Dizzy, Gravity Beetle, and a few more Mavericks that can control space-time.

"I'll take your word for it. So where did you get the new armor anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Long story short, I saw my creator/father and my siblings and possibly distant cousin and my creator unlocked the past armors he gave me and the abilities I've gotten from the many Mavericks Wars I've fought in." I explained. I then switched back to my normal base armor.

"So how many abilities and armors do you possess?" Chronoa asked as the bird was now gone, likely to go take a nap.

"I have 15 different armors. The later ones have weaknesses and unique abilities that come with them. I also possess at most 68 weapons if my Z-Saber and X-Buster alongside my Hadoken and Shoryuken techniques are counted for. But the other 64 are gotten from the many Mavericks I've fought. They used to run on a fuel gauge, but Dr. Light recently modified me to use Ki instead. I guess it makes sense. The closest thing I had to Ki Attacks in this world is my Hadoken attack" I answered as I threw a Hadouken to demonstrate. Both Trunks and Chronoa's jaws dropped before they fainted from the sheer amount of weapons I had.

I began to sweat. "Too much...?" I asked to nobody in particular.

'It seems that I'm not the only one who has much to learn as well.' I then awaited for them to wake up so I can begin my next mission.

(Cue Dragon Ball Xenverse: Toki Toki City theme)

After a few minutes, out of boredom I decided to go experiment and train with all of my weapons.

I then found this one area in the city, that was called Toki Toki City, where Time Patrollers such as myself can go to eras I've visited and must follow one basic task and, if I wanted to or by sheer chance encounter, two other secret tasks. They were called "Parallel Quests".

I could earn money that I could use to buy items, gear, accessories, skills and something called "Z-Souls", which are these quotes that give you little bonus effects that can occur in battle and I found I had none, at the shop. I also earned I could earn them in the quests as well. I could also fuse items and Z-Souls to make other items and stronger Z-Souls.

They said the more eras or, as they called them, "Sagas" I've completed, the more quests I have access to.

I decided to the few that resolved around Raditz and Vegeta + Nappa. This included...

Fighting Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, I also then encountered Piccolo. This was an easy one to do and I had an easy time. I even only used my X-Buster and Z-Saber to win.

Fighting Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien again and then I fought Gohan and once again Piccolo. Then by sheer chance, Goku arrived and I easy destroyed all 6 of them.

Destroying some Saibamen and then Nappa. I had an easy time considering the Saibamen were even more pathetic than before.

I also found Raditz who asked me to team up with him as I fought Goku and Piccolo in the same scenario that I appeared in before when I came to stop Raditz, minus my appearance of course. I didn't enjoy doing this one, but I did unlock it to do it at anytime I want.

Those were the only ones I did as Trunk and Chronoa got up and I made my way back to begin my next mission. I decided to check out the other building adjacent to the Parallel Quest building later.

I was ready for anything.

...or so I thought.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoy this little break from the action. Props if you got the reference at the top. Sorry if it's so short, I wanted to wrap it up quickly.**

 **Anyway, yes Parallel Quests and the VS Mode are going to be part of the main storyline, but only as a little side things that X will do. I'm not going to spend time writing down every little detail.**

 **So I've been thinking lately, and I've decided that X will be attached by few females like the Supreme Kai of Time and a few others. But no lemons. **X will and is going to be totally ignorant of their love for him as X is, for the most part, unaware of their feelings for him. I'm also not taking requests for this.****

 **Anyway like, review, and follow if you enjoyed, bye.**


	6. Chapter ?: The X Factor Kai & Outtake

**This is a special that I made inspired by TFS's Dragon Ball Z Abridged Kai episodes alongside bloopers, outtakes, and gags that take place in all previous chapters. This one will sum up last few chapters in just a matter of paragraphs. Don't expect any updates for a little while. I'm taking a few days to a week or two off this fic to work on my TF2 X RWBY fanfic and another upcoming one or two. I hope you enjoy. **Also, this story is in Transcript form for simplicity.****

 ** **I don't own anything.****

 ** **NOTE: Don't take seriously.****

 **Story starting... NOW!**

* * *

X: Zero! Destroy Omega!

Zero: 'Kay. (Destroys Omega)

X: Now I can leave in peace.

* * *

Trunks: Dragon! Give me a warrior!

Shenron: 'Kay. (X appears in 0.5 seconds.)

X: I'm alive!? I'm alive!

Trunks: Fight me.

X: Sure. (Falcon Punches Trunks)

Trunks: You are strong, help me defend time.

X: Ok.

Raditz: Die! Die! (Dodges the Special Beam Cannon that kills Goku and then kills Piccolo.)

Trunks: Fix this era!

X: Got it. (Teleports)

* * *

X: Die! (Shoots a Charge Shot Lazer through Raditz and Goku and then disappears.)

Piccolo: ...I have so many questions right now! ...I'm taking Gohan!

* * *

Trunks: Good job. Now fight my father and his dumbass friend.

X: Okay.

* * *

Demigra: Sigma, we need to get rid of X.

Sigma: Hey Vile, go fuck with X and break him.

Vile: Ballin.

* * *

X: Hey you all! Die! (Aims and fires his X-Buster at the Saibamen and destroys them along with Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo.)

Nappa: (Jumps in front of X) I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say.

X: Nope. (Slashes him in half)

Vegeta: Get him Vile!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/Vile: Hello X~ (Blasts X with a large laser)

X: Oh shit. I'm fucked.

* * *

Dr. Light: Here X, enter this. You'll be OP. (Shows X a capsule)

X: Cool.

* * *

X: (Is now in his first armor) Hadouken! (Obilerates Vile)

Vile: FFFUUUUUUU...

Great Ape Vegeta: I'm a King Kong version of myself. (Cue Godzilla roar before realization sets in) ...shit. Wrong scream sound.

Krillin: I will fight you!

Gohan: Me too.

Goku: I'm also here.

Great Ape Vegeta: It's over Nine-Thousaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Krillin: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Gohan: -aaaaaaaaa-

Goku: -aaaaaaaaaaaa-

X: -aaaaaaaaa- (You get the idea)

X: I will help yo- oh crap Vegeta. (X is now in Vegeta's hand)

?: X! I will save you! (Slashes Vegeta's tail off as a blur.)

Vegeta: No!

X: (Kicks the, once again humanoid, Saiyan Prince into his pod.) And you never have to hear from him again.

Vegeta: They'll hear from me on the next REAL chapter of this crappy fanfic.

Nappa and Vile: And we are ghostly projections of ourselves now, or are we? (DUN DUN DUN!)

 **FIN!**

* * *

 _(Outside the fanfic, on a laptop with a horrified X, a chuckling Zero, and laughing Axl)_

 _Axl: *Laughs so hard, his voice chip is cracking* What the bloody fuck did I just read! ()_

 _Zero: I have no idea! (smirks) How about you X? ...X?_

 _X: I got paid 25 bucks for this...? You know what, worth it. This is more than what Capcom gives me nowadays... (holds up his paycheck that says $1.25 from Capcom)_

 _Axl: Well anyway. Merry Christmas everyone!_

 _X and Zero: It's still November..._

 _Axl: Well, what if we aren't gonna get a Christmas special? I mean, the author did say at the top that he won't be working for a few days to a week or two. So what do you guys wanna do in the meantime while we wait? How about we play some video games?_

 _X and Zero: (Both look at each other)_

 _X: Sure, It's not like I have anything better to do._

 _Axl: Sweet! How about you Zero?_ _Wanna play Mario Party?_

 _Zero: Mario Party? Count me in too, I will destroy both of you!_

 _Axl: I take that as a challenge_

 _All three: (All three of them walk offscreen and go play some Mario Party)_

* * *

 **Man this chapter is short. I need to extend it. How about a bonus that takes place as if this was filmed to be a movie or show. Prepare for some some humor. Warning: Some inappropriate jokes ahead.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_

* * *

"What... the... actual fu-" was all I got to say as he slash me into the air as I saw that I could fall on top of him. I then quickly searched myself as I gripped a familiar handle that felt comforting to wrap my hand around.

It was... a dildo. A dildo!

Trunks looked at me and fell down laughing, I saw Zero and Axl laughing off screen with the other staff members that work on this fanfic.

"*Sarcastic* Ha Ha, very funny... *Annoyed* Now which one of you dies for this?" I asked crushing the sex toy in my hand as I look for the for the one responsible for the prank.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this special. I hope you enjoyed the ride so far. But I need a break from this fic. I will continue this sometime after the day after Christmas Day. See you then.**


	7. Chapter 6: A new threat

_**Alright cue the new saga's intro! Electrical Communication by GANASIA. I just find the mention of the future interesting. Lyrics from Hondoori Game Center.**_

* * *

 _(The shot show a mountain and scrolls up slowly before speeding up to show X standing there will a determined look in his eyes.)_

 _Electrical Communication._

 _Torn up Imagination._

 _Unravel the circuits binding the future._

 _(The shot shifts to X in his First Armor as he is rushing at Ginyu.)_

 _Recently the popular digital control_

 _says Good Morning YEAH! to multimedia._

 _I put my hands on my head about to short-circuit,_

 _even your voice seems to disappear._

 _(Before the two clash, the shot changes to Trunks and X training as they counter each other blow for blow.)_

 _Hey look outside, shocking electric waves and forgotten dreams wander._

 _Time has passed without realizing it; am I within you?_

 _(It then shows X back with Ginyu as he is now smiling with a more advanced looking Scouter on his head. Ginyu now wears the older model X had and a look of horror and confusion on his face.)_

 _I'm searching for a place to return to. The gene of the pikaia_

 _is buried unable to ride the waves._

 _Let's steal the signal just for us and break out!_

 _(The shot then shows "X" battling Goku.)_

 _Electrical Communication._

 _Torn up Imagination._

 _Don't let anyone get in the way._

 _The sparking Rock Action,_

 _shatter Meditation._

 _I want to burn up the insane modern reality._

 _("Ginyu" is then shown as he is once again fighting "X" with the Z-Saber in hand.)_

 _I've realized everyone is fighting with morals; I am conflicted._

 _You go someplace far away, frustratingly spoiled by this world._

 _("X" then begins to win and prepares to go in for the kill as "Ginyu" is knocked out)_

 _Gulp down that hesitation and turn it into tomorrow's power._

 _I wish upon a star, to the person waiting:_

 _smash the signal sky just for us and let's break out!_

 _(However flashes of Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, Roll, and then Dr. Light appear and "Ginyu"'s eye snap open)_

 _Electrical Communication._

 _Clear your conscious, Imagination._

 _You can't escape from here._

 _Make it spark, Rock Action._

 _4-dimensional Revolution_

 _Unravel the circuits binding the future._

 _(X is once again with his older model Scouter and in his Second Armor battling Frieza's Final Form.)_

 _I'm searching for a place to return to. The gene of the pikaia_

 _is buried unable to ride the waves._

 _Let's steal the signal just for us and break out!_

 _(Suddenly it shows a flash of blue light and Frieza is defeated)_

 _Electrical Communication._

 _Torn up Imagination._

 _Don't let anyone get in the way._

 _The sparking Rock Action,_

 _shatter Meditation._

 _I want to burn up the insane modern reality._

 _(Suddenly it shows Krillin blow up and Goku then suddenly gains a golden aura as his hair spikes up. His silhouette is surrounded by the golden aura. Meanwhile X is in a new armor also surrounded by a golden aura.)_

 _Electrical Communication._

 _Clear your conscious, Imagination._

 _You can't escape from here._

 _(Suddenly it shows X now accompanied by, Zero and Axl, standing on the mountain from the beginning. While it shows all the Mavericks and Sigma's forms along with Vile's forms from X1-X8 scroll by in the background. Suddenly fading to Dragon Ball Xenoverse: The X Factor.)_

 _Make it spark, Rock Action._

 _4-dimensional Revolution_

 _Unravel the circuits binding the future._

* * *

 _ _ **Well I hope you enjoyed. Now then on with the plot.**__

* * *

(Cue Mega Man X: Sigma Fortress 3)

Suddenly it shows the two figures both sighing at Vile's defeat. Meanwhile Vile in his Mark II armor was ranting but he was barely noticeable.

"Well got a brighter idea baldy?" the redhaired one said annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. I've got an idea that is sure to work." the bald one said as he summoned a portal that lead to a lab and walked though it.

"Hello Doctor. Tell me, are these Reploids ready?" he asked.

"No, because they aren't REPLOIDS. Tell me, have you ever heard of a robot that can command the mindless drones of the past. The robot were designed to do tasks humans found dangerous. They were called Robot Masters and some of the robots I made came close to defeating X's counterpart from my life's timeline that was until I made Zero and sealed myself into a AI that haunted your time period." the doctor said as he revealed to be Serges but he had a different voice that sounded more... human.

"Well then Doctor, what are their names?" the bald one said.

"Oh I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise as I just sent them to the Namek where Frieza attacks to help the Ginyu Force win." he said.

"Good job. I suppose our team up wasn't a bad idea after all." the bald one said.

"Of course it isn't, as when I've finally got the best of that infuriating Dr. Light and you've got the best of that meddlesome Mega Man X!" the doctor ranted before leaving to work on the plans for his next robot.

Meanwhile the bald one then saw the 8 "Robot Masters" as they appeard and he gave them the virus while his red haired companion gave them the dark virus power boost.

The first robot was a Red and gold one with a boomerang on his head and looked extremely agile.

The next one appeared to be a blue one with a fan arm cannon and "mouth" and he got the odd feeling he was the strongest one.

The third robot was a blue ninja robot with a shuriken on his head.

The fourth was a skeletal robot with a skull helmet head.

The next one appeared to be a red robot with an magnetic design.

The sixth was a darker red robot with a metal saw blade on his head.

The seventh was a robot that appeared to be animalistic and had claws similar to Neon Tiger.

The final robot resembled a UFO with arms and legs.

When the 8 robot master were finished, they were then sent as the two leaders laughed as well as the doctor.

"Tell me Albert, do you think your modified robot masters can beat X?" The bald man asked.

"I know they can win with their teamwork and skillsets Master Sigma" Albert said.

Sigma then said "Finally!"

"W-what?" Albert asked.

"Sorry inside joke." Sigma said.

"Anyway, My nemesis's successor holds no chance against them. Thanks to you and Demigra supercharging them with the virus and dark power, X will be history. And the best part, I've finally settled the score with you Thomas..." Albert said that last line to the nonexistent sky, as if he was talking to someone else.

* * *

Once X got back and Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time calmed down, X was ready to begin his next mission.

* * *

 _Gohan and Krillin are beaten up and lay on the ground, breathing very slowly._

 _Suddenly it shows 4 out of 5 unknown members of a team wearing the same armor with a short green one with what appears to be 4 eyes being revealed._

 _It then shows a muscular man with red hair pose dramatically. "Recoome!"_

 _A Blue lizard looking guy then mirrored the pose that the red haired man did. "Burter!"_

 _Now it shows a Man with red colored skin and long white hair pose in a different matter. "Jeice!"_

 _The small green one with 4 eyes appears again as he poses like the Red man with white hair. "Guldo!"_

 _It then are shown a purple man with horns laying on the ground._

 _But then it shows the backside of Vegeta who steals the purple man's scouter._

 _He grins menacingly before posing in a different way. "Ginyu!"_

 _"To-"_

 _"-Get-"_

 _"-Ther-"_

 _"We"_

 _"Are"_

 _They then pose together like a team of dramatic anime heroes._

 _"The Ginyu Force!"_

 _Goku then looks at them as he sweats bullets._

 _'Vegeta' then said "Let's go!" _ _ _"Yes!" The others shout as they all rush at him.____

 _ _ _ _'Vegeta' then punches Goku and sends him flying back as the red and blue ones double team him with a barrage of attacks, finishing so that the red haired guy could slam him, only for Goku to dodge with his speed.____

 _ _ _ _Goku then knocks the three away.____

 _ _ _ _Meanwhile the green one uses some sort psychic power to prepare an ice crystal and then threw it like a spear.____

 _ _ _ _Goku dodges but 'Vegeta' has a weird purple energy surrounding him as he shouts "Change now!"____

 _ _ _ _The Saiyan of Earth looked onwards in horror "No..!"____

 _ _ _ _When the light dies down 'Goku' now wears the scouter and grins when his eyes flash red and he's covered in a purple energy. The rest of the team then show up and rushed at 'Vegeta' and took him down as 8 mysterious figures appeared and a saw blade to the face with a satisfying noise that made it sound like a blast to spam.____

* * *

"What the hell!? I need to get there asap to avoid this future asap! Anything I should know?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Don't let Goku, Gohan, Piccolo or Krillin die, don't let Vegeta lose his body or die, Goku is the one who loses it and gets it back, and then defeat Ginyu after that. When your done then we'll start with examining the Frieza battle." Trunks summed up.

"Alright seems simple enough." I said.

I then teleported into the past as I wasn't prepared for the events that were about to transpire that day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this was late, I got caught up in schoolwork and I went back to FIMFiction where I started to make a new displaced fanfic. So expect some slow updates here and there. But I have been working on this and other fanfics when I can. So like, review, and follow if you enjoyed.**_


End file.
